JeTi - Drive
by moegrrl
Summary: fandom: SNSD fanfic char: JeTi pairing (Jessica Jung/Tiffany Hwang) the rest of SNSD
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A FAVOR**

"Please Fany!"

Tiffany carefully kept her face blank.

"PRETTY PUH-LEAZZZEEE FANY!"

Tiffany clapped her hands over her ears.

"PUH-WEAZZZEEE FANY! PWETTY PWETTY PUH-WEAZZZEEE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!"

"OK! ALRIGHT! YES! YES, I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP DOING AEGYO!" Tiffany screamed and shook her head violently to rid herself of the images of her blue-haired dandyu roommate hopping cutely while spewing rainbow colored aegyo in a syrupy voice that was enough to give her tonsilitis.

"YAY, YOU'RE THE BEST PANY-PANY-TIPPANY!" Squealed the triumphant midget who was hopping up and down in the middle of the small living room in their apartment.

Tiffany buried her head in her arms in defeat as she once again gave in to her friend.

"This is absolutely the last time Sunny!"

The little bunny stopped celebrating and nodded earnestly.

"I mean it! This is ABSOLUTELY the LAST TIME I agree to cover for you! " Tiffany wagged a threatening finger at her grinning roommate. They both knew how much of a softie Tiffany is, which means she was basically making an empty threat. The words "absolutely" and "last time" have been bandied around before with the same result: none.

Tiffany sighed and wondered why she even bothered to waste her breath making statements she wouldn't keep. She dragged herself to her bedroom to get dressed.

She and her short roommate, Sunny, worked part time in a bar in Seoul. One of a dozen odd jobs that they did to tide over the lean months when Tiffany didn't have a singing gig and Sunny was in between bookings to DJ parties.

Sunny's uncle owned the upscale bar "SM Town" in Gangnam and offered a steady income to the two aspiring artists. At first, Tiffany was hesitant to work at the oddly named business, whispering "Does 'SM' mean what I think it means?" from the side of her mouth, leaning close to Sunny's ear, as they were about to walk into the establishment.

The neon sign looked innocent enough and the storefront was pretty slick and classy. Still, Tiffany frowned at the blinking letters trying to decipher what they meant.

"It stands for 'Soo Man', you silly mushroom! Now get your mind out of the gutter and let's go in!" said Sunny. Grabbing Tiffany's arm, she dragged the taller girl through the door.

Tiffany was relieved to see a jukebox, a pool table, and a shiny bar fully stocked for an expert mixologist occupying the interior, instead of the whips, chains and torture chamber she dreaded to see.

That day, Sunny's kindly uncle asked the pair to help oversee the business while he was abroad on a business trip. They started working in the bar that night, filling in where they were needed.

Tonight was Sunny's turn to tend the bar, while Tiffany had a day off. Except the whimsical bunny had carelessly made a date at the same night that she was supposed to be working. Apparently, it was the only night that the girl Sunny had just met was free, and the horny bunny absolutely refused to pass up the chance to date her, as she was "hotter than the noon sun in the middle of summer", to quote Sunny.

She opened her closet and blinked slowly unable to comprehend the sight before her.

"LEE SOONKYU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sunny nonchalantly walked in while chewing on a Gummi Bear from the fat jar she was hugging to her chest, as if she hadn't just asked Tiffany a huge favor a few seconds ago.

"Where are all my clothes?" Tiffany waved a hand towards the gaping door of her mysteriously empty closet. Only this morning she fought her way through the mountain of pink garments that threatened to unhinge her overstuffed closet. Everytime she opened the closet door she feared a pink avalanche.

Sunny calmly chewed her Gummi Bear, swallowed, and gestured at the lone garment that was hanging in Tiffany's closet.

"You got a dress right there."

Tiffany swivelled her head from Sunny to the little black dress that the little bunny was pointing at.

"B-but that's too short!"

"It makes your legs look like they are miles long."

"It stops mid thigh with a slit that's practically up to my waist!"

"You've got great toning. You can pull it off."

"It's strapless and my boobs are hardly covered."

"Then your customers can drown in your cleavage so they will drink more."

"It's not pink!"

"Black shows off your porcelain skin and it matches with the hairstyle you have now."

For a moment, Tiffany was stumped. Sunny dipped her hand into the jar of Gummi Bears her tiny fingers groping for a treat.

"Aha! I don't have shoes to go with it!"

"Which reminds me, you can have the Jimmy Choos that my sister sent from the States. They're too big for me and are perfectly your shoe size. What's more, the color and style fits the dress."

Sunny captured an orange jelly bear. She brought it to her curvy lips and ruthlessly bit off its head.

Tiffany stared at Sunny, knowing that, once again, the dandyu had outmaneuvered her.

"Where are my clothes anyway?"

"The laundry."

"All of them?!"

Here, Sunny had the decency to look embarassed, "Sorry Tiffany, but the closet was open while I was opening a can of Coke this afternoon. I guess the can was shaken up, so when I opened it, it sprayed all over your clothes."

"ALL OVER MY CLOTHES!" cried the black haired girl in alarm, horrified at the dark stains on her pink garments.

"That's why I'm doing a batch now, and when I get back from my date I'll finish the rest, I promise!"

Tiffany looked up as if imploring the heavens to tell her 'Why? Why meeeee?' .

Sunny merely snorted. "Stop being so melodramatic! Get a move on or you'll be late."

Tiffany glared at the shortie. "Hey! I'm doing you a favor here! A favor!"

"Right-right, don't get your panties in a twist, geez! Lemme go get your shoes." Sunny-bunny scampered away before Dragon-Fany appeared.

Tiffany groaned inwardly as she eyed the skimpy dress. It was gonna be a long night.

Rich, creamy liquid slid over the heel of the spoon to its tip that Tiffany carefully touched to the wall of the glass. The light brown liquid covered the clear burnt brown of the butterscotch schnapps that she had poured first into the shot glass. She finished off by adding a rosy drop of grenadine at the middle.

The Buttery Nipple, including a few other colorful cocktails with fancy names, were whisked away by the waiter to a table of young women who seemed to be having a girl's night out. So far this was the most customers that they've had tonight. It was the middle of the work week, and aside from the regulars who drop in for a nightcap and then leave, the party of women seems to be the only customers who were out to have fun.

"Ah a woman really blooms in her twenties." Sighed the waiter while he ogled the pretty young things that were sitting down sipping cocktails while dressed to kill.

"Ugh, oppa can we reign in the cheesiness tonight."

"Hey! I'm a hot-blooded Korean male in my prime! This is the time to sow my wild oats!"

Grimacing, Tiffany turned away in disgust to polish the wineglasses at the bar.

"Whooo! Fresh meat! Hot damn that's a 10 out of 10!"

Tiffany glanced up with disinterest at the new customers, and felt like she had just been punched in the gut.

A gorgeous woman had just entered and strode across the room like she owned the place. She was petite but had an intimidating aura that stirred Tiffany's interest. She was in a short cocktail dress that showed a lot of thigh. Fany's eyes trailed down beautifully toned legs that ended in killer heels. She felt her mouth go dry. Her eyes were burning from not blinking, as she drank in the sight of soft hair that cascaded in lush waves over bare shoulders, framing a perfect oval face. Her eyes wide, the wineglass forgotten, Fany stared at the woman's sleepy eyes, flawless skin, and stubborn chin that held a haughty expression...and felt her heart flip when it flashed into a warm smile that made the woman's eyes glitter in genuine happiness.

Tiffany blinked when her line of sight was blocked by someone who suddenly stood up, and she realized that the customer had walked over to the table filled with women. She was receiving welcoming hugs from them. Tiffany realized that the woman had not entered alone, when she was suddenly flanked by two other beautiful women, who must have trailed her in.

Tiffany shook her head to clear the cobwebs as she reeled from the woman's effect on her. She, herself, was an attractive young woman who didn't lack for attention and she wasn't shy to indulge in fleeting companionships, which, in her case, wasn't in short supply. So Tiffany was stunned that someone, at first sight, could still affect her so strongly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany watched the only table filled with customers discreetly. She wished she was bussing tables instead of being tied to the bar this evening. She racked her brain thinking of ways to liberate herself from the bar so that she could approach the woman who had just buzzed the waiter over. Her oppa seemed to be having a problem understanding the order, as the woman increasingly looked frustrated and started to gesture to help in her explanation. A younger woman with long black hair in a prim dress, started to wave her hands as if to say "it was alright", but the petite woman cut her off with a look and seemed to say that she'll take care of it, before decidedly standing up and marching to the bar.

A thrill spiralled through Tiffany's body as she saw the beautiful woman's approach. When the woman arrived at the counter, she casually asked "What would you like to drink?" hoping that her voice didn't crack.

"I'd like a non-alcoholic cocktail for my friend. It's red and uh...it was named after this child actress...uh back when films were in black and white..." The pretty lady struggled to explain in Korean. Tiffany tamped down on the urge to grin at the cute frown. "Gosh, it's so hard to explain!" The woman blurted in English to Tiffany's astonishment.

"Are you talking about a Shirley Temple?" Tiffany asked reflexively, all nerves falling to the wayside upon hearing her native language.

"Exactly! A Shirley Temple...oh my god you speak English!"

"Yeah me too!" Tiffany blushed as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "Sorry, I just had a brain fart there." She said sheepishly.

"No, no it was...endearing." The lady said sincerely, saying the last word sweetly. "By the way, I'm Jessica." The petite woman smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Stephanie or Tiffany or Fany for short or Miyoung..." Shut up, shut up right now! Tiffany scolded herself as her mouth seemed to take a life of its own. She took the proferred hand and marveled at how soft it was as she shook it.

"Why don't I just call you Steph and you can call me Jessi?"

"Jessi it is. So uh, you wanted a Shirley Temple right?"

"Yeah, it's for my friend there." Jessica looked over her shoulder to her table where six pairs of eyes were watching them with interest. "She's a health nut, and doesn't drink."

"Right. One Shirley Temple coming up." Tiffany reluctantly moved away from the light haired brunette to mix the order. Shaking off the odd feeling of loss when she moved away from the perimeter where Jessi's scent floated. "So, girls night out?" Tiffany asked while efficiently working the bar, hoping to extend the conversation.

"It's kind of an engagement party. My health nut friend was finally proposed to by my other friend who happens to be her childhood sweetheart. That's them over there." Jessi waved to her table.

Tiffany's ears perked up. There wasn't a single male at Jessica's table. It seems like her prospects were getting better and better.

"It's crazy. They're the youngest in our group and they're gonna be the first to get married. Still, it makes sense, 'cause they've been together forever. It's more of a formality if you ask me. Everyone knows that they're as good as married anyway."

"Is your health nut friend that girl over there?" Tiffany nodded towards the girl whom Jessica was talking to before coming over. She was showing off her hand, where a ring glinted, to a baby faced girl with porcelein skin.

"Yup, and that's her fiancee right there." Jessica pointed to a woman right next to the girl, who was talking animatedly to her friends. Tiffany noticed that the radiant girl kept a hand on her girl's knee under the table. That is, until the black haired girl moved closer to the baby-faced woman to put their heads together, squinting on some detail in the ring, then Tiffany realized that they were actually holding hands when she saw the vee that their arms made by the added distance.

She almost "awwww'd" at the adorable sight as she garnished the Shirley Temple with a maraschino cherry and a slice of lemon.

"Here you go, one Shirley Temple. I hope she likes it." She slid the glass towards Jessica.

"Well, you make a mean Mojito, so I'm sure she will." Jessi winked before carrying the drink away.

It was a few minutes before closing time and Tiffany was polishing wineglasses before she locked up for the night. Jessica had just said goodbye to the two girls that she came in with. Tiffany strove to appear nonchalant as Jessica turned around and once again approached the bar. She turned the wineglass to the light squinting at a speck of dust that didn't exist.

Jessica and her friends had a long night full of laughter and talk. They had ordered generously. Tiffany had watched Jessica surreptitiously, but she caught the girl's eye once or twice; surprised to find the almond eyes staring back at her. Tiffany tried to convince herself that she wasn't seeing interest in those eyes.

She smiled weakly at the girl who slid unto a stool. "Heading home?" Tiffany couldn't help but flick her eyes at the woman's throat. The earrings that dangled from the Jessica's ear only made the sight sexier.

Jessica gave a close lipped smile her eyes thoughtful. "I think I'd like a nightcap before I go."

She tamped down on her dissapointment that the night was ending and that she most likely will never see Jessica again. "What would you like?"

Jessica slowly smiled and lowered her eyes with a flutter of long dark lashes. Biting her lower lip she swept one long sultry look from Tiffany's low neckline to Tiffany's lips. The invitation in that look was blatant.

"A shot of soju." Jessica said in a sultry tone. She looked into Tiffany's eyes with an impish expression, not at all repentant that she had just undressed the blushing bartender with her eyes.

Tiffany felt like her body was on fire after Jessica's frank appraisal. She was glad that she had to move to the other end of the bar to fill the order. She expertly slid the shotglass down the bar, and it stopped right in front of Jessica, who picked it up with amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Tiffany didn't dare to go back just yet, as she feared that she might drown in the waves of raw sensuality that came from Jessica. She could easily lose her head and might not care if she had an audience while she worshipped in between Jessica's legs. Wouldn't the waiter-oppa just love that? Trying to calm her libido she carefully picked up a wineglass, held it to the light, and began polishing it. She could feel Jessica's steamy gaze on her, and after a brief struggle, her gaze was helplessly drawn back to the sexy girl.

She felt herself begin to dampen at the sight of Jessica throwing her head back to down the shot, the column of her slender neck inviting Tiffany to nibble on it. She imagined how Jessica would look straining underneath her in the throes of passion.

She was still gawking at Jessica when the hot brunette suddenly stood up with the bill. Tiffany's eyes trailed the girl as she walked past and threw the bill on the bar without a word.

Panicking, her lips parted to call out to the girl but her throat felt like it was full of cotton. Not a sound came out.

Tiffany's heart began to sink at the thought of losing her chance with Jessica, when she noticed something written on the receipt. Eyes widened as euphoria washed over her.

"Hey Fany!"

Tiffany shielded the message to her chest reflexively, she had forgotten that this oppa was still around.

The waiter-oppa shot her a pleading look and clapped his hands together. "I need a favor! Is it alright if I closed shop tonight? My ride's gonna be late. I know I'm not the most reliable person in the world, but I promise not to lose the keys and I'll come in early to open the bar tomorrow! Please please please!"

Tiffany was dumbstruck by her good luck. Her oppa took it for hesitation.

"Please Fany! I'll even clean up the bar for you!"

Tiffany needed no further encouragement, she tossed the keys over and prepared to leave while her oppa thanked her profusely. When he moved away to continue mopping up for the evening, she quickly took out a lighter, lit the bill, and tossed the burning paper into an empty metal trashbin.

After gathering her coat and purse from the employee lockers in the back office, she bid her oppa a hasty farewell and hurried out the door, leaving her oppa with a hand half-raised in goodbye.

The door shut with a bang after Tiffany breezed through.

Fany's oppa shook his head in amusement. Fishing a phone from his back pocket, he called a number. When it connected he simply said, "She just left."

Moments later, two tanned ladies walked in, followed by a shorter girl with milky skin and blue hair.

Grinning, he handed over the keys to the short girl, "You're a genius, Soonkyu."

"Don't call me that oppa!" She smacked him in the arm, grimacing at the use of her real name.

Sunny's oppa eyed the two slender ladies who had walked in with the shorty as they moved to set up the pool table. He had been watching them with interest - ever since they had come in earlier with Jessica. He turned to the blue haired bunny, suppressing the urge to look down her cleavage, which was temptingly in front of him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yah Heechul-oppa!"

Smirking, he moved to leave with a mock salute at Sunny. "Do worse!" He threw Sunny a cheesy wink and an air kiss, then walked out the door.

TBC

Notes:

In the VTR, Jessica's bill was for:

1 pint Bulmers

1 bottle Corona

1 mojito

Which let's assume was drunk by other people (maybe Sooyoung and Yuri) because it's very very bad to drink all of that - plus a shot, before you drive. So for the purpose of this story let's say that Jessica had a mojito and a shot of soju only - and that she can hold her own against that.

One of my favorite stories (My Amajjing In Laws) just got updated and I guess my excitement over that just dislodged my writer's block! Plus, Heechul, my SuJu bias is coming back in August yay!


End file.
